Dream Catching
by sk.ppy
Summary: I paw at my eyes to rub the dust from them, and roll over on my side to face her. She's curled away from me on her side of her giant bed. It doesn't look like she's moving at all, but that doesn't mean she's okay.


**AN:**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't not belong to me.

Takes place sometime in sophomore year of high school. Brittany POV, no spoilers.

* * *

><p><em>|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|<em>

**Dream Catching**

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

Have you ever been startled awake? Not from a scary dream. But like from a good dream; one where you were laughing and dancing your way through the store arm in arm with your best friend and your favorite celebrity, trying to choose between Snickers and Reese's. Well at least that's the dream I was having before I was rudely awaken by… whatever this is.

I need to come up with a good name for it.

It's kind of strange. One second I'm stretching my arm out enjoying the giddiness that my dream left behind and then the next a terrible sense of dread washes over me.

I don't know exactly how this thing works, but I managed to figure out the cause of it. I suppose I should have guessed, but this whole psychic _wake up now and help me_ thing has only happened to me a handful of times. And the first few times she wasn't even sleeping next to me. Unless you count four streets down as close or next to me.

Now however, since I'm a fast learner, after being torn from my super awesome dream by this magical link and feeling that bone chilling fear I know what to do.

I paw at my eyes to rub the dust from them, and roll over on my side to face her. She's curled away from me on her side of her giant bed. It doesn't look like she's moving at all, but that doesn't mean she's okay. I was just ripped from my dreams because of her, because there was something wrong.

Lifting up the blanket I carefully scoot towards her, until I'm spooning her and my hand is pulling her wet matted hair from her face. She's having a nightmare, I can tell from the pained expression on her face. Brows knitted together, nostrils flared; her lips are parted in a frown, not to mention it feels like every muscle in her back is tensed.

I'd like to shake her awake, tear her from her tormentors now, but I can't. It's too fast and too hard, and it's not how to wake someone with this particular type of need. I learned that the first time I connected the dots, and she ended up punching me in the neck. With this kind of S.O.S you need to be gentle and attack from within.

I slide one of my arms under her neck and over her chest so I can pull her against me, and my other links around her waist. From underneath her baggy cotton shit I can feel the heat radiating from her skin and there is definitely some perspiration going on, I can feel it under my fingers and taste it on my lips as I place my strategic feather light kisses along her neck.

Now I know what you're thinking, this is a very external barrage on a fight that's in her head. And I would like to invite you to understand that this is the only way to get inside of her. You've got to make that slight physical contact to get that internal reaction.

She doesn't move under my light touches, really the only thing I can feel are her muscles clenching. I tighten the grip I have on my friend while I exhale on the back of her neck. I'm sure that it sounds weird, but I'm trying my best to give her some positive energy. The kind they teach in yoga class, or like in dragon ball school. Actually I don't think it's weird at all, considering her soul just woke mine because it was in trouble. Then again people always think I believe in weird stuff.

The plan is working slowly. One of her hands has finally release its tight lock on our blanket and attached itself to my arm that's chained around her chest. Her grip on my arm is still tight and her nails are digging into my skin, but she's slowly calming down. I keep sending my good energy and ghosting my kisses at the base of her neck. I probably don't need to, and if she was awake she wouldn't like it, but just in case I even push myself flush against her. Maybe it's unnecessary but it feels good to me, and considering what we did earlier I kind of want to hold her.

After a short while, she relaxes completely against me. Her heavily breathing is now deep sure gulps of air. Her skin has cooled down and most of her sweat has evaporated, though she still feels a little sticky-not that I mind. I peek at her face and it's nothing short of rainbows and butterflies-or whatever the Santana version of that is.

I slacken my hold on her and drop my head to yawn. My puff of air blows into her hair and somehow that little touch, the light tickle of hair against her neck, is enough to wake her. She stirs and turns in my arms bringing a hand on my chest covered by the shirt I borrowed from her, and pushes me away. Her strength isn't at full blast, and neither are her sand paper groans. I keep my ground, maybe she'll just fall back asleep and I can stay.

"Britt… I told you no spooning after…" She pushes again, and I give in and roll away from her. I can hear her resettle into the warmth of her pillow while I stare into the cold darkness of her room. After a moment I can hear her tiny snores of sleep. I wish I could be there with her, lost in my dreams not feeling the burn on my chest or the pain lurking deep inside.

It's safe to say that she doesn't remember what I just did for her. I wonder if she even knows she had a nightmare. If she did, would she push me away so easily? However, that would probably mean she would have to admit she has a connection with me. Something more than best friends with bennies. She can't even say that. Maybe one day she could. But somehow I feel like that day is so far away that I'm never gonna see it.

I guess it doesn't matter. Cause if I have this special link with her-that thing that calls me out to save her from herself, she has to have the same. I mean… she just has to have it too. Even if I can't remember her ever doing what I did, it doesn't make it any less likely. She clearly doesn't remember my heroic actions either. Though that doesn't stop me from dreaming about it. Having her hold me while I sleep, saving me from the demons in my mind, having her show that she cares like I think she does.

I don't know how long I was awake, or when I woke up, but the next thing I hear is her alarm clock going off along with her tossing and grumbling something about early morning practices. Then she's dragging herself into the shower. After she comes back into the room it's my turn and by the time I get out she's waiting at her vanity for me, brush in hand. While she brushes through my hair, drying and pulling it into our Cheerio pony after she's done playing with it. I wonder how this is any different from cuddling. Maybe this is her equivalent? It's not like I can't feel the way she lingers or hear her happy sighs or see her satisfied smirk.

I don't really know the answer, other than it feels good. But there's definitely something missing.

_|x|x|x|x||x|x|x|x|_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**AN: **Let me know what you think and stuff.


End file.
